


Behold an Unthinkable Present

by returnbydeath



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence (sort of?), Based off the 2nd trial, Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnbydeath/pseuds/returnbydeath
Summary: What happened after Subaru died, all those times?(Based on the WN deaths) (Arc 4 onwards)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 128





	1. Arc 4 Death 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that these chapters will usually be really short unless people want me to write longer ones, most likely less than 500 words for each one unless I find one particularly intriguing. Plus, I'm REALLY sorry if I mix up some of the Arc 4 WN deaths with the LN. I've watched the anime recently and can't be bothered to jog my memory by finding all the Arc 4 WN deaths again.

In an excruciatingly long hallway, a deep crimson painted the walls in an extraordinary fashion. A young-looking boy with peculiar clothes lay dead on the floor, insides lay on the floor carelessly. His killer, the young woman staring from above, licked the edge of the bloodied, killing blade with no fear.

"Hmm~.. indeed, this was an easier job than I would have expected it to be. Maylie didn't even have to interfere, and in the end, as I imagined," Elsa's tongue circled its way around her lips, as if she had seen something appealing, "His bowels are a beautiful colour. A lovely shade of pink..!"

The gruesome corpse before the half-naked lady showed no response to the strange attitude the woman revealed. After all, Subaru was long gone. An empty husk, soul left the world to go on to the next. "It's a shame you died so easily. I would have loved to split open your stomach again sometime."

That was when, a purple-haired girl, standing only around in the late 4 or early 5 inches. There was a look of boredom on her face, extremely unusual considering there was a horrific scene that had unfolded before she arrived. "Gosh, Elsa, are you done already, _hmm~?_ " Her words were stretched out like a child's, yet nothing else about her seemed childish other than her initial appearance.

"Oh, Maylie. Yes, as instructed by our employer, I have killed the shut-in, and the two maids, one little, one big. However, this boy showed up as I was about to finish, and I have met him before. I promised to disembowel him sometime, so despite him not being on our list, I couldn't help myself." Elsa put her hand on her chest as if she were speaking right from her heart, talking with an unnatural passion.

The girl, supposedly called Maylie, seemed quite shocked at this revelation, before settling down with a childlike grin."Is that so, hmm... It was unnecessary, probably. But I got a weird man with a green hat and a lot of others with my cute little monster-chans _~_."

Elsa smiled. "We finished, and I got to see a lovely colour of bowels along the way. Let us go back to our base, Maylie." An audible groan was heard from the smaller girl, it must be a long way. But, the two innocent-looking girls exited the blood-stained village and mansion with glee, leaving a few dozen corpses behind them as they walked.


	2. Arc 4 Death 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say for notes#2 that the entirety of this fic may not be 100% accurate. I'm going off my own memory and not reminding myself of anything that happens in the LN or WN, so please forgive me if I seem to be making up things.

Nothing was left apart from a few bloodstains that remained, the parts the white fluffballs were squealing to lick up, in a competition against each other to finish the missing body off. They say, the Great Rabbit is hunger itself, a part of The Three Great Mabeasts, representations and creations of the Witch of Gluttony, Daphne, but it is one being, split up into a thousand parts.

They compete for your outsides and insides as they slowly rip you apart, a thousand in total tiny teeth ripping you to pieces till you finally, gladfully lose your senses and your soul moves on to the next world.

That is what happened to Natsuki Subaru in the snowy realm of the Sanctuary. When he arrived, it was as if time had moved a few years, the trials had been passed and everyone had passed. Everyone was gone, they had disappeared, as he stumbled and tripped through the pure white snow, disguised malice.

The only remaining member had been Emilia, driven mad by the snow and the villagers turning against her, and the stress of the trials. She had resigned to living inside of Echidna's tomb, thinking there was nothing left for her. She was broken, and she didn't want to see the snow. Therefore, the calamity camouflaged as the pure white bunnies never visited. Day after day, the silver-haired half-elf regained sanity, and she wondered where everyone had went. Why Subaru had abandoned her, and why no one had come to fetch her from the trials.

A few days, perhaps weeks, or even months later, a red-haired hero stepped into the Sanctuary, and found a seemingly heavenly area where snow had melted, leaving behind small specks of crystal snowflakes on the ground. As he minced through the haven, he found a single skeleton.


	3. Arc 4 Death 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I have skipped Death 3 as it's basically just Subaru being eaten by the rabbits again. And, it's not pleasant to write about them invading your... you know what.

"Loveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyou!"

The purply black shadows screamed at the dying body of Natsuki Subaru. The girl inside those shadows displayed suffering as he opted to kill himself in front of her, but the Witch of Envy knew why he did it. He'd be moving on to the next world, without her. Without her. Without her. Without her. Without her. Without her. Without her. Without her. Without her. Without her. Without her. Without her. Without her. Without her. Without her.

How dare he leave this world without her. How dare Natsuki Subaru leave the girl enveloped in shadow, causing her so much suffering and pain, not reaching out despite her being right there. The one he comforted, the one he loved, the one whom he saved with his own words and voice. See-through hands struggled to hold the boy's body as the essence of his life disappeared from his body. Staring in disbelief, Emilia's body, possessed by the destroyer of the world, Satella, the Witch of Envy. The one everyone hated.

It was all Natsuki Subaru's fault, for talking about his power in front of the Witch of Greed, he was too trusting. Too eager to let someone know about his suffering, that he didn't notice her taking advantage of his poor mental state. She pretended to comfort him, and wasn't allowing the Witch of Envy to enter her tea party. Echidna knew what she was doing was going to make the shadows close in on the world. It's his fault. But the Witch loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him. Loves him so much.

So, that's why she wouldn't allow this world to continue.

Leaving behind the world covered in shadow, the Witch of Envy reached out her hand to follow her beloved into his next life.


	4. Arc 4 Death 5

With a sickening smile, the half witch stared down at the boy’s head, resting on her lap, wiping her lips and messing with his crusty, crimson-stained hair. She produced a satisfied ‘mm’, before leaning down, further, and further.

Their lips met in a gruesome fashion, as his vomit and blood painted her lips a nauseating transparent red. As she pulled away, she continued to stroke his head, even when his eyes lost their soul. 

Licking her lips, the maddened Emilia spoke with the softest tone, “Subaru... What am I going to do with you, hmm?” 

His body had been torn apart by the wicked bowel hunter and the cute snowball calamity known as the Great Rabbit. He had bled out so much, the tomb’s floor was doused in dried maroon. It was sickening. So, so sickening. Yet, the so-called silver haired heroine didn’t bat an eye before kissing him as if they were a part of a romantic movie, where the guy always gets the girl.

“Ah, he’s sleeping. Subaru always looks so innocent when he’s sleeping, like a child.” The dim chuckle that came after reeked of madness. 

“Subaru, I love you!”


	5. Arc 5 Death 1

"--Ah, the world is so gentle!"

Passionately squealed by a woman covered in bandages, there seemed to be nothing wrong with what she had spoken. However, as you let your gaze drop lower, and lower, you would see the loathsome sight of a nine-year-old boy falling to his inevitable death. He was surrounded by people, men and women in their late and young ages, all kinds of races. They were applauding the boy, crying out his name as he sank lower and lower.

A deep crimson dyed the stone path in the Watergate City. As the sickening crunch of bones hitting the ground sounded, a symphony of screams began. The crimson seeped through the cracks in the newly soaked pavements, more bones cracking as they hit the ground. 

The woman situated at the top of the clock tower smiled and applauded as dozens of corpses lay on the ground, in the centre the dead body of Lusbel. Staring down at the pool of red that was the floor, she turned on her foot with a satisfied laugh. Nauseatingly, she gave the impression that she was still happy. "Oh, Lusbel, I'm so proud of your transformation into a man..." Entering back into the clock tower, she disappeared.

\-----------

"...Subaru, I suppose?" Beatrice turned from the group of girls, all still happily chatting. The spirit, still looking the direction of the massacre, tugged on Emilia's arm reluctantly.

The half-elf spun on her heel, still happily smiling from the prior conversation with Priscilla and Liliana, hearing her beautiful voice. "Hmm? What's wrong, Beatrice?" Upon seeing Beatrice's demeanour, her face transformed into an understanding frown. "What about Subaru?"

The drill-haired loli shook a little in response, fear apparent in her eyes. "Betty has... Lost her connection with Subaru. This can't be good, I suppose..!" Beatrice began to run in the direction that Subaru had left to buy confectionery for the guests, and Emilia followed close behind, leaving a sour look on Liliana's face and Priscilla glanced at the running pair with interest.

\-----------

Beatrice ran and ran, internally glad that she didn't sweat as a spirit. Emilia accompanied her, about a metre or so behind, and stopped when the girl in front did. "..Hu...h?" Beatrice let the words slip from her mouth as she saw the pool of red blood near the clock tower. The piles of flesh that enveloped the ground were already surrounded by countless other people, manifesting the urge to vomit. 

"No... No... It can't be, I suppose..." The small girl collapsed on to the ground, tears threatening to spill down her porcelain face. She hated this. He couldn't be there, could he? Amongst that pile of death and malice, Subaru wasn't there, was he?

The half-elf placed her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened in shock upon seeing the area of death. "S-Subaru...! Subaru's... not, there, is he...? He can't be... Not after," She hesitated to speak and gulped away the anxiety trapping her throat. "Not after everything he promised me." Emilia quickly followed suit, collapsing after Beatrice. She honestly couldn't believe it. He wasn't dead. No, he wouldn't let himself die.

Patrolling knights in Priestella were gathered around the countless bodies and began to name them, one by one as they identified them. Leaving the two girls in complete and utter shock,

"Ada Faramund," One man's distant cry was heard as his supposed wife's name was read out.

"Larkins Hoffman," 

"Lusbel Kallard," A little girl nearby began to sob and shriek upon hearing the name being called.

"Natsuki Subaru." 

"...Natsuki...?" A grey-haired man stood nearby, calling out his now deceased friend's name. "...No, it can't be, he must be planning something, correct...? So, why has his name been..." Otto felt his limbs get weak as he heard the familiar name of Natsuki Subaru. He was with a younger male, looking around 18 despite his real age being 15, sharp teeth and you could dare to call him half-naked. "...No, cap'n's gotta be plannin' something, eh?" The younger boy knocked the grey-haired man's chest with his hand, letting out a genuine question.

"Garfiel, you heard... you heard his name being called out! He's there. He's in that pile of... corpses." Otto covered his mouth with his hand as he began to let tears flow down his cheek. "He's gone, Garfiel."

"Brotto... The cap'ns... Not... I've gotta see it with my 'wn eyes." The demihuman boy's voice began to crack as he spoke, beginning to push through the crowd in order to see his precious captain, the one who had brought him out of a place he stuck to, the Sanctuary. He couldn't believe that someone so strong could fail this easily. As he reached the piles of flesh before him, his jade eyes darted around, surprisingly unaffected by the gruesome gathering of corpses. When his eyes reached a rotting corpse with a familiar yet unfamiliar tracksuit, the dam being held within his eyes finally began to break. Garfiel never cried, so... why now? He still couldn't believe it. The one who had believed in him sincerely and told him that he'd bring him out of the Sanctuary. The one who he had fun with every day and finally brought colour to his life as a prisoner. He beat him in that battle when he was so powerless, so weak. So, why was he dead now? Why was his corpse here? 

"Garfiel, let's go back." Otto had tracked him through the crowd, and he pulled on the younger boy's jacket. He was covering his eyesight - he'd rather not let someone he saw as a younger brother see him cry. After all, someone who was their brother in their stupid trio had died. They had been broken by death. 

"Brotto, please, I don't wann'go back. Cap'ns still alive!" He yowled, ignoring Otto's attempts to drag him as he easily broke off from his grasp. 

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT HE SAID? NATSUKI IS DEAD, GARFIEL! He's not coming back, you know... He's dead." Otto banged his fist too gently against his younger brother figure, "He's gone."

Beatrice didn't care to look across the few metres they were apart to notice Subaru's old friends, Garfiel and Otto, screaming and arguing with one another, over the death of Natsuki Subaru. 

"You promised you were going to take Betty outside and show me everything, Subaru, I suppose... So, why...!"

Next to Beatrice was a man, smiling at the beauty of his soon to be wife passed out in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a bit more for this one because I was more interested in it. Since the next two deaths are pretty much the same, I'll write a bit less. Sorry if the characters are OOC, especially Otto and Garf. I wrote this quite quickly so sorry if it's bad.


	6. Arc 5 Death 2

“Oh my? You two look to be losing your minds. Loving and emotionally enriching people can sometimes be very fragile. Ah, that’s because love is just painful. However, it is precisely because love exists that we can survive. This is really very difficult. Then, I’ll get Tina to help me. Lusbel, you've worked hard.” The woman had a pure-seemingly yet sickening smile on her face as she scrutinized the floor, covered in putrid-smelling vomit and blood. Two boys filled with fear, wanting to scream but can't. A little boy, Lusbel, and the so-called saviour Natsuki Subaru. Yes, he had come to save him. But fear. Everything was scary. Scary. Breathing is frightening. Blinking is frightening. Scary. Frightening. Terrifying. Scary. Scared. Scary. Scary. Scary.

With that, the last blink of life left in the boys extinguished, leaving only a foul odour emitting from the recent corpses and greenish-yellow puke spilling down the soft floor. "What beautiful love, that is. Truly, Lusbel went to the end to make sure Tina would be able to live. Truly admirable, true love. He went to the very end for love. And this boy, this strange boy, out of nowhere, he came to save Lusbel out of his kindness. Both of you are so loving. It's lovely. Both of you have worked so hard. So hard, so so hard for love. Truly." The bandaged woman, placing her hands near the roof of the clock tower, grinned with a disgustingly happy smile. "Now, I must get Tina. She'll work even harder if she wants to save Lusbel. Oh, yes. What bravery, what love, what admiration these children hold!" 

Walking down the steps, vomit leaking down through the crevices, the woman kept smiling.


	7. Arc 5 Death 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry guys, Reinhardt here will most likely seem very OOC. I'm really not good at writing him whatsoever, so please forgive me for this one.

“…It can’t be.”

The hero stared in disbelief, shock, terror, failure, at the severed bodies piled up beneath the clock tower. As he dropped, he rushed over to a comrade, Larkins, and a friend, Subaru. He had successfully killed Sirius, so why? Why were their bodies here? Why was there blood everywhere, and why did a sickening pinkish colour of guts hang out of the bodies? 

Reinhardt, the red-haired hero of the story, the reliable, powerful and undefeatable hero stood in front of innocent's bodies, he had failed to save them. His mind raced like it never had before - he was supposed to be a hero, to save people, to not fail. Of course, none of his thoughts appeared on his face. It stayed still as per usual. This woman, this authority, had beaten him. He suspected just the emotion part, as everyone was chanting for him to kill her. He didn't expect that she could share wounds with crowds, possibly thousands of people. 

"It, simply..." Reinhardt darted his eyes back and forth between the dozens of innocents and the Witch Cultist woman, "can't be." 

He considered the thought of healing them, but he knew they were far past the line of death. Their eyes lost all life, they were split in half for God's sake. Reinhardt wished to himself that there was truly a benevolent God who would help them at that moment. He clenched his fist with a straight face.

The hero failed.


	8. Arc 6 Death 1

The core of the tower, something was visible there, as if shining.

“What’s..." 

Subaru was unable to say one last word, as the white light engulfed his existence, hitting his cranium in the exact spot that was necessary. His body disappeared, blood littering the sand beneath. As swift as it happened to the disappeared boy, the others were enveloped in an unpleasantly bright light, spreading outwards like an explosion, hitting the exact middle of their foreheads, shattering their bones and searing their bodies in an unexplainable light. Few blood drops were the only visible thing that escaped on to the sand as everything else disappeared.

The brown-haired girl, dressed in colours of orange and black, a large, ripped cape draped over her shoulders, sighed in relief. "Master, I've done as you told me, all those years ago. Don't let anyone get close to the tower." The girl eliminated any mabeasts left alive after the use of her deathly ability, Hell's Snipe. 

She turned on her heel with another deep sigh, letting go emotions and scars left behind 400 years ago.


	9. Arc 6 Death 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long, guys! This is a short one but try to enjoy it. Sorry that most of it is just the death rewritten.

“Don’t leave Betty behind, plea…… ~hk!” The young-looking girl cried out to the boy, recently brutally struck in the side. His guts were close to hanging out and a mix of blood and vomit ran down from his lips, releasing from the impact to his internal organs.

Sobbing, she hugged his body desperately, wanting him to speak, say anything, come back. A choke arose from the back of Subaru's throat, wanting to comfort her, wipe away those tears. His wish came as pain seared through his head, yet the pain paling in comparison to his blow to the side. Blood seeped down his right leg as he felt one non-physical hand erupt from his will, unable to be seen by anyone but him, wiping her tears as gentle as possible.

"...Subaru...?" Beatrice ceased her sobbing for just a moment, feeling the softness of the shadow brush against her cheek in an attempt to wipe her salty tears. The strength to smile - he could not even muster that for this young girl. He felt like laughing, but he didn't have the strength for that either.

"Suba--" An attempt to repeat the boy's name was interrupted by the blinding white light, all too familiar to Subaru. "Ah." It pierced through her back in a beautiful yet bittersweet display of blues and purples as she fell and disappeared, invisible as if she was never existing. Subaru felt a tear run down his cheek as he fell to the floor, losing the support of the hug that the spirit -- no, his spirit, gave him.

The only ones left were an injured ground dragon, guts close to pouring out in a gruesome display across the sand, and a boy, devoid of the little girl he would once call his sister. False flowers of sickening colours overtook Natsuki Subaru's vision as they grew closer, and closer, having only Courtesan Bears be what he could see. He couldn't resist, leaving himself open to these bear's attacks.

The claws came down, and light enveloped his vision.

He wasn't entirely sure which one killed him.

From the other side of the field, across from the Courtesan Bears, beyond where the lights had struck, a dragon carriage sat in solitude, soon to be the prey of the deadly white light which blanketed the swathe of sand and flowers.

Silence.

Everyone had seen it. Beatrice weeping in hysteria upon Subaru's body. After, once their area had been encircled by the ironic Courtesan Bears, the parade of light, painted in blues and purples, magically swept away by the wind, disappearing into another dimension. The screams of Subaru as he was hit in the side, and the flash of blood that emptied out from his body, dying the millions of grains of sand underneath a sickening crimson.

"That, white light," Anastasia, a disguised fox, whispered. The accent had been dropped by the spirit almost immediately, she wasn't going to fake it anymore. Julius barely had time to seem surprised.

"Suba...ru." The half-elf smacked her cheek as if wanting to escape this horrible present. He was gone.

A pink-haired maid, adorned with different accessories than usual, aggressively stretched out her hand over her eyes, making a 'tch' with her mouth as a tear ran down her cheek. "Barusu, you were going to," Ram sniffled quietly, "Rem. You were going to, save..." She let herself fall, her eyes darting towards the sleeping girl in the carriage.

Anger tinged her voice, "You were going to save Rem, so, why?"

At that moment, a white light hit the carriage, ending this present, unbeknownst to all.


	10. Arc 6 Death 3

"What the--?!" The boy had forgotten to step, and his foot had hit a sandy slope, leading to him falling and rolling horizontally from an extremely steep slope about ten meters high. Subaru spat out sand, steadying himself on the floor and feeling around for his lost lantern. The only source of light Anastasia, Ram and Patrasche had in that dark tunnel. Instead of the lantern, his hand reached for something strange, crisp and pleasant to touch. When he lifted it from the ground, it was lighter than its feeling would make you assume.

Upon smelling it, it was almost like charcoal--

The moment he thought so, a burning light stepped into view, allowing him to see the object he had gripped and smelt was a creature's foot. He takes a moment to swiftly dart his eyes around the place he fell to identify that he fell into a large pile of charred corpses of animals and part humans. Throwing away the foot with haste, he tried to identify an escape route in the darkness, picking himself up only to be thrown back down again from another existence behind himself.

Hitting the floor, Subaru turned himself to see what he had been knocked down by. The roar of this thing in front of him resounded within the large tunnel, echoing from wall to wall as Subaru felt terror enter inside of his body. Disgustingly staring at him, if you could even call it that, was a beast, unlike anything he had ever seen before. Most of the time, he was able to relate Mabeasts to anything else inside of his original world, but this he could not.

The body was like that of a centaur - an extremely deformed one, scrapped in the middle of its creation by God. A horn sprouted from where its neck and head were supposed to be, and a mouth sat vertically from chest to belly. "...It's a monster."

Where the mane would usually be residing on a horse was replaced by deadly flames. Looking at this fire's strength can easily lead you to the conclusion that this is what caused all of these charred corpses to appear.

He thought of every possibility he could do - climb the steep slope once more behind him, fight this dreadful monster with the whip that sat on his waist, or try to create a diversion by kicking up the charred debris. Except, he couldn't execute any of these plans. As the monster had already hit Subaru with his fiery breath, beginning to burn his whole body.

As soon as his body realised he was burning to death, Subaru wished to scream in pain, but he couldn't as his lungs were burned, his throat was burned, everything that allowed him to think, feel, live, was burning to a crisp. Everything began to evaporate. His brain matter slowly melted and softened, flowing out of his earlobe. His blood began to boil, and his nerves finally allowed him to stop feeling. His skin slowly melted away, evaporated away, unable to withstand this heat. His eyeballs melted, rendering him unable to see only blacks and whites. Everything is turning red, slowly, slowly, slowly, and slower.

"Barusu!" The maid had seen him fall. She had heard those loud roars, both her, Anastasia and Patrasche had. They had heard his screams. They didn't move till he stopped, paralyzed in their own fears. "Idiot! Ram told you to run, why did you come down here?!"

Unable to hear, unable to see, unable to feel, everything blended into one. Slowly dying. Slowly. Slowly, slowly, slowly. And even slower, until--

There's nothing left.

Ram could sense that Subaru was dead. He wasn't responding, he'd usually make some sort of stupid witty remark, she knew he was gone. She had heard his screams, his unrelenting horrible screams that she wished she'd never have to hear. Rem. He's given up on Rem and moved on to the next life. He's gone, Rem. Your hero is gone.

Losing the will to stand, Ram had to grip on to her clothing to keep herself up. She didn't notice the fire beast beside her, a single breath making her twitch and fall to the ground, suffering the same fate as Subaru. Catching one glance at the Mabeast allowed her to scream, identifying it as something extremely dangerous immediately. "MISS ANASTASIA, PLEASE DO NOT COME THIS WAY! R-RAM--" Screaming out her warning to Anastasia, or the fox spirit, she didn't know what was what anymore as everything blended into one, pain and sorrow, sadness towards Rem, the sister she wanted to say one last goodbye to--

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, or just a bit lacklustre. Most of it is a rewrite of Subaru's death to just give context to you guys, as I know my memory is awful. I'll get round to writing more after death scenarios, I just wasn't very sure what to do with this one without making it unnecessarily long.


End file.
